


Until the ants eat them all

by emda



Series: Prompt Generated Drabbles [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Promptfic, oldfic, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emda/pseuds/emda
Summary: Prompt: Would you marry me?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This a repost from a old fic (posted in LJ 2008/05/19). Expect super amateur writing.  
> This was a birthday fic for dorkii_simba at LJ. It's pure crack.  
> Beta Reader: Milena

He was playing with the hem of his shirt. Looking everywhere except at the man in front of him, looking for the exact words to tell him how he felt right now. “Are you okay Su?” Junsu looks at his leader and lover, smiles at him before dashing for the kitchen. 

Yunho can hear some ruffling coming from the kitchen but before he stands up to see what Junsu was doing Junsu comes back with something hidden in his hands. “Is something wrong Junsu?” Junsu smile at his concern lover and shakes his head. 

Junsu climb on top of Yunho’s lap and Yunho wraps his arms around Junsu’s waist. Junsu open his hand in front of Yunho and there lie two life savers candy. One yellow and one green. “Would you marry me Jung Yunho?” 

Yunho smile at his cute lover and took the yellow life saver and place it on Junsu’s wed finger “Until ants eat them all.” Junsu grab the green one and repeat Yunho’s action “Until ants eat them all.”


End file.
